Empire: Part III Chapter 1
Chapter 1: Reunion Seven years have passed since Inferno was captured by the Everstar Empire. Inferno has become known as: The Empress of the South. She has upgraded three more times since the last and she looks different once again. Now she has shoulder length dark hair, resembling how she looked originally, but with more feminine features. Her body remains curvy and fit, with a reasonable chest size and decently long legs. Everest has recruited several thousand troops and has called all of his strongest allies to help. Jackal, who is now an Emperor as well, has an army of over thirteen thousand men, and Inferno commands a small army of six thousand. The other Emperors refused to join the fight, saying that it was the new generation’s turn to change the world. Everest has already arrived at World HQ and is awaiting the others. “Everest, do you really think that Inferno will show up?” asks Mel, worried. “She wasn’t happy with me when she left and I’m not sure if she’s sincere.” “Don’t worry yourself too much,” Everest replies, smiling. “She may not have been completely happy, but she always keeps her word. She’ll be here.” In the distance, the World Government prepares for a large scale attack by flooding the area beyond their borders with sea water, making their tower the only dry place. They send several thousand ships to intercept Inferno and Jackal, attempting to stop the attack. Once they reach each Emperor’s location, they automatically start firing their cannons. “These people never learn,” Inferno says, holding out her hand. “They don’t know who they’re messing with.” She flicks the air, sending a shockwave so large at the enemy ships that all of them break apart on impact. “Snowflake, fire the boosters on all ships! It looks like the government is getting impatient!” Snowflake nods and all of Inferno’s ships take off at the speed of sound. Coming from the East Blue, Jackal gets intercepted by some ships as well. He pulls out his newly made bow and aims it at the incoming fleet. “Hydra, you think I can take them out in one hit?” He asks, looking back at his first mate. “I think you definitely can, sir,” Hydra replies, smiling. Jackal fires his bow and the entire fleet is taken by a tornado, followed by a small hurricane. The hurricane breaks apart each ship, then spits out its crew. After the fleet vanishes, the hurricane settles, leaving Jackal and his fleet nothing but open waters. “Hydra, tell everyone to activate the boosters. We need to get to Everest’s location as quickly as possible now that the World Government is onto us.” “It will be done, sir.” Hydra gives the order and all of the ships sail through the water at intense speeds. Back with Everest, the HQ is silent, not giving any warnings or threats. They just prepare silently. “Everest, do you think it was okay to let them pursue Inferno and Jackal?” Mel asks. “They can handle themselves,” Everest replies. “They’re both Emperors now, after all. All we did was allow them to rid us of some future trouble.” Mel smiles and looks off into the South Blue, hoping to see Inferno soon. She thought about her wife every day for the past seven years. It gave her the strength to improve her abilities and it earned her the title of first mate. Inferno appears first stopping the boosters right before arriving. Her ship drifts next to Everest’s and she climbs aboard the ship. “Hello, old friend,” Inferno says, smiling. “It looks like things haven’t changed much aboard the ship.” Everest gives his old friend a hug and smiles back. “Yes, indeed. You, on the other hand, have once again changed your appearance. You look more like your old self again.” “Yes, that was on purpose. This is my final upgrade. I’ve tried to continue it, but it looks like my body is as advanced as it will ever get.” Everest just laughs and enjoys seeing his teammate as strong as she is. Mel walks over to Inferno and Everest decides to give the two a little alone time. “It’s nice to see you again, Rose,” Mel says, blushing slightly. “I’ve missed you so much.” “Have you now?” Inferno says, coldly. She walks away from Mel, not giving her a single second of her time. “When am I going to be forgiven for what I’ve done?! I’ve been good to you since those days and all I want is my partner back!” Inferno looks back at Mel, shocked at her sudden confidence. She smiles and walks back to her. “When the time comes, you will hear something important from me. Then, you will be truly forgiven.” Mel looks at Inferno, understanding what she was just told. She smiles and nods at Inferno. The Empress walks away and jumps onto her ship. To the East, Jackal approaches and contacts the other two Emperors. “Rubber ducky to Hungry Seahorse, do you read me?” Jackal asks in a trucker accent. Everest and Inferno face-palm in synchronization, but pick up the transmission regardless. “This is Everest. I’m glad you two were able to make it,” The Captain of the Emperors replies. “The plan is simple. Inferno, you’ll start the assault and make an appropriate battlefield for us. That tower isn’t big enough for us.” “Yes, sir, it will be done,” Inferno replies. “Jackal, after everything is prepared for our full assault, I want you to send your men in first, then my men will follow. Hit them with everything you’ve got. This is all or nothing.” “They will be there the second the battlefield is set, Captain,” Jackal says, now very serious. “Then, we’re done here. Begin the assault!”